Raven Shadows
The Raven Crystal gang '''is a group of gangsters who are the main villain group in the Good Wolf series. They are gansters who together attack innocent strangers and cause mayhem to the urbanites in the kingdom of Spritegem in hopes of segregating them by their classes. They are the archenemies of the Howlers. Damnable Seven The Damnable Seven are the leaders of the gang, and the holders who decide what to do when the members bring their kidnapped victims to them. Each one is themed one of the seven cardinal sins. #Luxuria, '''the Ravishing Witch -- a beautiful and powerful young witch and the central leader of all the leaders. A street prostitute witch born in Vainaglory who became evil when Fornicatio, leader of amon rebellion, killed Zeroun, one of her thirteen lovers. After avenging Zeroun, she left her home kingdom and form the Raven Crystal. She is also the wife of Raptus and mother of Amorina. Her umbra element is Shadow and her cardinal theme is Lust. #Ira, the Fuming Hog -- a high tempred furry pignotaur who is one of the three figures second in command for the gang. He was abused in every wrong way as child until he was grown up at age 31, leading him to become a wrathful and heated gangster in Flamiruby. He became a leader of the raven cystal after assassinating a knight dragon for Luxuria. During fights, Ira will do anything win against the Howlers, even if it means using cheating abilities. His umbra element is Rock and his cardinal theme is Wrath. #Invidia, the Geisha Phoenix-- a great green phoenix from the Nanook Mountains. After losing her griffith husband and nest in a flood, Invidia gained a leadership seat for the gang after she ambushed and killed the angelic knights of Ringillia. Invidia is shown to a powerful user of pyromancy and during battles, she form rings and poles of green fire. Invidia is the mother of seven baby phoenixes who usaully attack the piggle pigs in kombat. Her umbra element is Fire and her cardinal theme is Envy. #Avarice, the Amphibian in the Money -- an electrokinetic yellow salamander from Northern-eastern Mixbrick. Born and raised in rich family, Avarice became a leader of the Crystal when successfully tricking Ambassador Rose into giving him a special gold-making scepter for Luxuria. Depsite his cheating, he is a terrible fighter and can't even dogde coming attacks that are strong against his power type. His umbra element is Eletronkity and his cardinal theme is Greed. #Gula, the Meaty Whale-Shark -- an gigantically obese whale-shark from the middle ocean. Bullied by his fellow sharks in his early life, Gula ranaway to beyond his home to gain control. Luxuria fortunately granted his wish after he caused a giant tsunami on the southern-western forest. Unfortunately, due to his stupidity, Luxuria could only make him a fifth ranked leader. His large weight could help him increase his powers which makes it hard to beat him. His umbra element is Water and his cardinal theme is Gluttony. #Acedia, the Dallying Calico -- an anthropomorphic calico cat with a lousily lazyy personailty. She is rarely seen looking at the gang's map of Spritegem like the other damanables, usually instead seen lying down on a table or matress. Acedia was raised in Mountades, being a female, her family left her bored while her brothers did exciting things. After moving out of her home kingdom, Acedia was given a seat by Invidia after she murdered Boo and Saun after they leanred that the gang was using them. She is rather lazy when not in battle, only to act the opposite wwhen fighting or giving commands. Her umbra element is Air and her cardinal theme is Sloth. #Superbia, the Egoistic Czarina -- a narcissistic jewel beetle who uses her ego as dangerous weapon. As a teenager in Flamiga, She consently ruthlessly bullied Liam Wargang the 3rd with all the other students in her school. But when they were all exspelled for this, Superbia became worst and became a life of crime. Masked Agressors The Masked Agressors are the bodyguards of the Damnable 7. They give orders to the members of the gang and serve as the sub-bosses before the main boss fights in the game. Each masked agressor wears a black overcoat and gray mask with their symbol, each one also pulls his or her uniform off before they fight. #Raptus, the Master Bull -- A poweful light brown minotaur with orange eyes who is the leader of the Masked Agressors, one of the three second in command figures as well as the husband of Luxuria and father of Amorina. When he was a teenager, he was one of Luxuria's thirteen lovers but was loved by her the most for his buff body and personailty. After marrying her, Raptus formed the masked aggressors for the Raven Crystal. He is the most powerful of the aggressors and very protective of his wife. he usaully attacks either weaker male characters, weaker female characters or weaker species. His umbra element is Shadow. #Acerbity, the Dark Gentlemen -- a blue furry tuskless boarataur who has been Ira's best friend since they were 13. He shares the same nasty temper as his buddy but has better control of it. Acerbity also shows to have a friendship with Amorina, due to that he himself is also a parent like Luxuria, married to an orea mermaid with four sons and three daughters. He has the ability to resist telekinesis, making him an easy murderer of telekinetics. His umbra element is Balance. # Members The gang holds a majority number of members, each had her or his unique powers, elements, and personality. *Pyre, forest fire -- a soul of fire in the form of a man, Pyre is the first member of the raven crystal to appear. He became of the of most arch enemies of the Howlers (along with eight others). He is independent and cruel to many, even his own companions. Pyre can fly by turning into a hexagon of fire. Pyre is also Ashchel's older brother *Wauna, the Lake Imp -- an imp from the Maiden's lake who uses her water magic to cause mayhem to anyone she crosses. Wauna is impatient, arrogant, and determined to get her way. Wauna uses her flail to fight others, though at some moments of the games she has actually used it as a murder weapon (an example being the murder of Rebecca Eastins). She is shown to be weak while fighting Dragons or Minotaurs. * Nocturna, the Wild Coquette -- an elf with a psychopathic attitude who joined after being exiled from her kingdom for conspiracy to commit murder. Nocturna is wiling to do any murderous method on the heroes and to use any weapon Ira's Commanders Hiding Locations Write the second section of your page here. Murders by the Gang For a list of characters who were murdered by the Raven Crystals, check here The Raven Crystals have committed the murder of many characters through out the series. Whether its is planned or all of a sudden, it is very dangerous to do business with these gangsters. Notable Facts Write the first section of your page here. Also See *Great Phoenix tribe *Reptile Grifters *Sisters of the Miserly *Junkyard Dogs *Good Guardians Club * Category:Good Wolf Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Bludgeoners Category:Gangsters Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:Video Game Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Street Gangs Category:Archenemy Category:Conspirators Category:Swordsmen Category:Bikers Category:Dark magic Category:Dark Magic